Marisha baby child
by Italian-Rose-xxx
Summary: Marisha and Assef are ready to make their mark on the world.


**Marisha's Baby Child**

**Summary:- This takes place a month after Marisha and Assef were married from the other story, so now they are going to adopt a child. This is about the child they adopt. Please enjoy it!**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day in Kabul, Afghanistan. The sun was shining and there was no clouds in the sky, only a clear blue sky. The beautiful Marisha, daughter of the Journalist and wife to Assef, was sitting in her home which she lived in with her new husband, who had once been a local sociopath, but was now so deeply in love with the lovely Marisha, he now had a very good soul. Marisha's black hair was tied up in a bun, and she was wearing a red dress and she had some make up on and eye shadow. She was reading the local Afghan newspaper, which her father was reporting for, which she is always interested in current affairs of the country she had now learned to call home. Marisha and Assef were now ready to bring a child into the world, however, for the beautiful daughter of a journalist, she is unfortunately unable to have children, which makes Assef very angry, and he went on a rampage, which made Marisha cry, so he had to apologise. Well, now the lovely Marisha was sitting in her kitchen, looking at the paper. Then, all of the sudden, Assef came into the room. "How are you, Marisha, my love?" He asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm fine, Assef, I am just feeling a little sad that we cannot have a child of our own. I imagine you would make a wonderful father, you would show the baby a very good spirit." She said. Assef just nods sadly and placed his hands on her shoulders to give her some comfort. She leaned into his warm embrace and he reached over to give her a passionate kiss on the lips. She smiled as he deepened the kiss. Ever since they had been married, their love had begun to blossom like beatuiful flowers in bloom. The stars were shining in both their eyes, and he could see the whole of hi_s watan _which he could see in her beautiful eyes. Marisha got up from her chair, and went into the living room, where she sat down on the sofa and started crosheying.

She had been crosheying a few baby blankets, until the doctor said that she could not have any baby, so she did not know what to do with it. Now, upon this, she was crying, her nose buried in the fabric. Assef hates to see his angelic wife in trouble, so he comes over and hugs her tightly. "Oh, Marisha, what can I do?" He asked, feeling tears in his eyes. "Unless you can give us our baby, then nothing, Assef, there's nothing you can do." She moaned loudly. "Why did God do this to us! All I ever wanted was to be a mommy!" She sobbed uncontrollably.

Assef was at a complete loss for words, he was unable to do anything to help his beautiful and perfect wife. All she wanted was to be a mother to someone and to have him be by her side as the father. The beautiful, amazing woman who was sitting on her own, well not alone, but mentally, she felt that she could not be there with him. It was like there was a wall shooting up between their relationship, and was crying because she would not be a mother at all. All she ever wanted to show the same love her mother when she was a little girl and when she died, she was lost without her. Now, she had found someone to love but it still wasn't enough. All her life, she had wanted to be a mother. A mommy to some little soul. To a spirit. After a few hours, Amir came knocking on the door.

He was still a little bit afraid of Assef, and, since Hassan had moved away, he had no other friends. He could see that there was a good soul ready to be unleashed inside of Assef, but he did not trust that it was ready to be unleashed to the world. "I will get the door, my love, you just wait and rest," Assef said. He got up and answered the door. "How are you doing, Amir, come along inside our home!" Assef said, smiling sweetly. "How are you both doing?" asked Amir, when he saw Marisha sobbing, he was utterly shocked. "Marisha, lovely Marisha, why are you crying!" He asked.

"She is cryin' because she cannot have a baby. We have been trying for months but to no avail." Assef said. "Oh, well why don't you both adopt." Amir suggested. "You could go to the orphanage, I'm sure there are some beautiful spirits who want a mommy and daddy to raise and love them, and I think they would let you adopt children, I know that Zaman, the king of the orphanage, will let you see the children." "OHHHHHHH I seeeee!" Assef said, and he was going to the wife and said, "D'you hear that, my love? We can go to Zaman!" He said. "We can bring a child to this world, and we can be parents! Just you wait and see!" So he took her hand and they went to visit Zaman. "Hello, the wonderful coupling, we've been expecting you," He said, placing a hand around the arm of two small children giggling at his leg. He took them upstairs and led them into a room where he told them all about the children who were waiting for parents to take them home. "Well, since my beautiful wife, the lovely Marisha is unable to concieve a child, we decided that we were going to adopt a child. We want to bring a child into our lives, to raise them as their own." He said.

"Certainly, there are so many children in here, take a look around." screamed Zaman as he started to lead them into the rooms. Assef went to the bathroom, and then he heard it. It was the most angelic sound he'd ever heard. it was the sound of someone singing, a child of about eight. Assef walked over to the door and peeked in. From behind, he could see a child with black hair and brown eyes. Assef here's the song, and then he goes to see what it is about. He pressures himself into the door, and he starts to join in the song.

**Girl**_  
_

_You're everything I thought you never were_  
_Ain't nothing like a thought could have been_  
_Still, you live inside of me_  
_So tell me how is that_

_You're the only one I wish I could forget_  
_The only one I love to not forgive_  
_And though you break my heart_  
_You're the only one_

_And though there are times when I hate you_  
_'Cause I can't erase_  
_The times that you hurt me_  
_And put tears on my face_  
_And even now while I hate you_  
_It pains me to say_  
_I know I'll be there_  
_At the end of the day_

**Assef (walking to the room)**_  
_

_I don't wanna be without you babe_  
_I don't want a broken heart_  
_Don't wanna take a breath without you babe_  
_I don't wanna play that part_  
_I know that I love you_  
_But let me just say_  
_I don't wanna love you_  
_In no kind of way, no no_  
_I don't want a broken heart_  
_I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl_  
_No, no, no broken-hearted girl_

**Girl**_  
_

_Something that I feel I need to say_  
_But untill now I've always been afraid_  
_That you would never come around_  
_And still I wanna put this out_  
_You say you got the most respect for me but_  
_Sometimes I feel you're not deserved of me_  
_And still you're in my heart_  
_But you're the only one_

_And yes, there are times when I hate you_  
_But I don't complain_  
_'Cause I've been afraid that_  
_You would walk away_

**Assef**

_Oh but now I don't hate you_  
_I'm happy to say_  
_That I will be there_  
_At the end of the day_

_I don't wanna be without you babe_  
_I don't want a broken heart_  
_Don't wanna take a breath without you babe_  
_I don't wanna play that part_  
_I know that I love you_  
_But let me just say_  
_I don't wanna love you_  
_In no kind of way, no no_  
_I don't want a broken heart_  
_I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl_  
_No, no, no broken-hearted girl_

**Marisha (entering with a smile on her face)**

_Now I met a place I thought I'd never be, oh_  
_I'm living in a world whereas all about you and me, yeah_  
_And I won't be afraid, my broken heart as free_  
_To spread my wings and fly away, away with you_

**All**

_I don't wanna be without my baby_  
_I don't want a broken heart_  
_Don't wanna take a breath without my babe_  
_Don't wanna take a breath without my babe_

After the song has ended, Assef smiles at the little girl, and he says, "You have a beautiful voice, my dear, almost a beautiful that my wife, Marisha. And I am Assef. And who are you?" "I am Amit," said the little girl. She bowed deeply. "It is a pleasure to meet your acquiantce." She said. "And it's a pleasure to meet your aqcuiantace too, my sweet Amit." said Marisha. She looks at Assef, as if to say, this is the one. "Well, Amit, how long have you been doing in the orphanage and why is this?" Assef asked. "My parents were murdered by the local sociopath," she said. "They were both attacked and rapped." She sobbed. Marisha's eyes got really wide. She covered her mouth with her hands and looked over at Assef. "Oh my God! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she shouted.

Then she composed herself. "Amit, Amit, would you like to come home with us?" She asked. "Real, d'yall both mean it?" She asked. "A new MOMMY!" She hugged Marisha tightly. "And a new DADDY!" She hugged Assef too. Assef laughs her enthusiasm. He swung her around in his arms, tossed her to her new mother. They could see that she possesed the same loving soul that Marisha had been born with, and that Assef was in love, that he had gained from his love of the journalist girl. So, with that, they marched purposely to see Zaman. "Zman, we wish to adopt on this beautiful little girl named Amit." He said. "We feel we would give her the home and love she lost when her parents are murdered. So we can adopt her, and in a few weeks, we will bring her home." He announced.

"Did you hear this, Amit?" asks Marisha. "I will come back to see you very soon, and also, we will be your new mommy and your new daddy!" She exclaimed, emphasising the words she spoke. "Of course, I love you, dears." Amit screamed at the top of her lungs. Assef laughs and ruffles her hair. "I'll see you later, baby. I love you so much. You're so much like the child we want. Come along, Marisha, come with us." And they left. All of the sudden, Marisha feels something felt strange in Marisha's stomach.

"ARGHHH!" She shouted and fell to the floor. "Baby, what's wrong?" Assef asked. "I.. I think I have a stomach ache. Or else..." She opened her eyes all wide. "Or else I'm pregnant!" She shouted. Assef just smiled with tears in his eyes and hugs her and gives her a big kiss on the lips, and spins her around and dips her forward, which makes her blush, and takes her hand and spins her in his arms and starts walshing with her, and kisses her neck and lifts her up. "Oh my God! You're having my baby! You're having my baby! Oh my GOD!" He says. After a few moments, they went home, and, they saw, everyone waiting for them, and they promise to make her pregnancy go well. So, they were waiting to see what would happen on when the baby would arrive, and then, nine months later, they had a baby boy. They call him Rostam, and he becomes best friends to Hassan's son Sohrab, until they grew up to become the citizens of society, and it was the most beautiful day to show love to the spirit's in the sky, like Dominium.

**THE END**


End file.
